Luxe
__TOC__ 'History' (You may divide the history in stages. Most metropolises will date back to Arcadia, and if that is the case of yours, you must choose one of the cities of Arcadia and consider it as the first stage (1.1). You may keep the old name of the Arcadian name of the city, or have it so that it is historically renamed due to ending of the world. After that, all cities have had events that had marked it, like Dresden being bombed by the Americans and utterly destroyed, the Berlin Wall, London’s Great Fire, etc. These events help shape the culture and give depth to your city. Make it interesting. Immigration of foreign races has perhaps been your issue.) 'Geography' The Heart Dial The Hour of 3 The Hour of 6 The Hour of 9 The hour of 12 (These is where a map could come in handy, You will divide the city into areas, and within them you will put ghettos, industrial area, business area, nightlife area. The important thing is to divide your city up. It doesn’t mean that all clubs will be located in the nightlife area, but that there are a lot of them there. Think of big cities. They have the fine food areas, the wealthy area where all rich people live like; Beverly Hills, the Bronx, plazas, and parks, etc. Districts will basically be the subforums of your city, so once you finish this template, come back to this section and be sure to mention all the important places within each district.) 'Climate' (For this I recommend you to use as a reference another city. In some cities there is an infernal heat all year, and then a mild winter like in Madrid. Others it’s raining all the time, like London. What kind of weather are you prone to endure when you go out of your home at different seasons?) 'Infrastructure' 'Transport' (Subways? Cars? Bycicles? How do people get from place to place? Where is the airport? Is there more than one? How many entrance to the city are there? Basically, how do you get into the city, and how do you move inside once you are in?) 'Energy' (Most metropolises have an energy crisis. Inflation has made energy very expensive, so how does this affect your city? Where do they get their energy from? Steam? Oil? Green energy? Do they buy lightning or catch it in their tall buildings? They get some energy from the strong flowing river that crosses the city? Elaborate) 'Education' (Public school? Private schools? How do people learn here and what emphasis is it given on eduation. Are there higher education institutions? Which are the most important ones? Do people come from all over the world to study in them?) 'Health' (No need to be detailed here. Just explain where do people have to go here and how do they pay for it. If there is insurance or not, and how advanced is medicine. Do they build you a new robotic arm if you can pay for it? Stuff like that.) 'Demography' (It is mandatory to include all significant racial groups that exist in your city. You must explain them and mention in which areas are they located, since racial groups do tend to stick together. Mention the total population and divide it by percentages, 60% humans, 20% hybrids, 5% wood elves, idk. Whatever diversity you come up with and desire. You will also have to talk about whatever discrimination exists among the racial groups, mention their typical jobs if any, basically, give me an idea of what place in society do these groups occupy and how are they like.) 'Politics' 'Government' (What type of government does the city has? I know it is democratic or republican, with ideas of liberty, rights, equal opportunities and stuff like that. However, explain how it is in your city, if companies have lobbyists and corporations greatly influence political decisions, if there is a lot of corruption from the underground, etc. Explain also how is political power divided, if the traditional legislative, executive, and judiciary branch or different.) 'Law & Crime ' (In some cities, vampirism is legal and in other illegal. In all cities magick is banned and illegal. What laws are particular to your society? Is there a lot of criminality? Is there more criminality in the ghettos? Is there an underground economy? This section serves to describe what laws are particular to your city, and what are its social problems.) 'Foreign Relations' Standing Relations Aggressive Terms (No need to be detailed here. Just explain if there are any allies or enemies, or villages, towns, smaller cities or areas that belong to your metropolis and are outside of its walls. When you go to the economy section, remember to relate it a bit with this one when it comes to trade.) 'Military' (Well, this will really depend on where you picture your city to be. Is it on a large river or besides the sea? Because if is not, then you would have to have a colony or something if you want to have a navy. By what is the city protected? How is its army? What are its weapons? Does it have an aerial force? 'Economy' Production Exports Imports Tourism (How do they make their money? Economy is simple. It is about production, imports and exports. What are the main industries in your city? This could be tightly related to the corporations.) 'Culture' 'Arts & Music' (Metropolises have influence of different cultures. Art and music should be plentiful, and some genres were probably invented in your city! Is your city famous for its Opera or for its theater? Are there many street performers? What are the famous museums or galleries? Basically, all metropolises ought to excel in some artful area or music are from all others) 'Nightlife & Recreation' The Opera House The Carnival The Games (what do people do for fun? Are there large parks? A zoo? Dining? Famous night clubs? Is there a red-light district? Amusement park? Casinos? Don’t be boring and do tell what can be done at your epic city.) 'Media' ( I do expect some equivalent of the New York Times, competing newspapers; the radio is the most important means of communication, so radio news are also important. Films and photography are quite popular but sorry, no television yet!) Category:Cities